Just another Day
by DrAmA QuEeN2
Summary: Pacey/Joey and someone is sick but who?? please R&R as this is my first Fic
1. Just Another Day

Summary: Ok well this is just something that I wrote as I was bored one day and I think that its probably really dumb but please R & R any way thanks (Pacey/Joey).  
  
Disclaimer: OK well I don't own any of the Characters they all belong to Kevin Williamson (but I wouldn't Mind owning them LOL).  
  
'Joey hurry up" Pacey Witter yelled as Joey was brushing her hair, ' Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming' she yelled as she grabbed her Backpack off the edge of her bed and ran down stairs.  
'Bye Bessie' she yelled as she ran out the door to meet Pacey in his Car (he got one for his birthday). 'Morning Jo, nice to see you're so early this morning' He greeted her as she open the car door and jumped in, ' Bite me Pacey' was her early morning comeback.  
As they pulled up at the front of Capeside High, they saw Dawson and Jen walking together, ' Yo, D Man what's up?' Pacey asked, ' Oh hey Pacey, nothing much just Friday morning'. Joey walked over to Jen, they had become friends ever since Pacey and Joey had stared going out and Jen and Joey could often be found together at the Icehouse.  
As they walked into school they said their 'Goodbyes' and went to homeroom and at morning tea they all sat at their table in the Cafeteria. 'Morning Guys' Andie said cheerfully as she sat down with them, ' What you guys been up to lately' she asked them. 'Nuthin' they all answered at the same time causing them to all get a fit of the giggles.   
At lunch, the gang decided to wag the last two periods and watch some videos at Dawson's.  
With Dawson and Jen on the bed and Pacey on the Floor, Joey sat down beside Pacey; Dawson put E.T. in the video and lay back down.  
At the end of the movie Jen and Joey were crying, Pacey was asleep in Joey's arms and Dawson was cheering, and so when Gail walked in she nearly had a fit.  
  
'Ding, Dong' 'Shit' it was the doorbell, Joey got off the couch and answered the door 'Morning Jo, you look like shit', it was Pacey 'Oh go away Pacey, I feel like shit too.' Joey replied, she jumped back on the couch curling up her feet at the end so Pacey could sit down, 'Jo what's the matter' he asked 'Probably just the Flu or some 24hr bug hopefully' 'Do you want anything' he asked, 'Nahh, I'll be K' she said hoping he'd just leave her alone.  
  
'Jo, I think that you should go see a doctor' Pacey Suggested, It had been nearly a week and Joey still wasn't any better, 'OK, ring Bessie and she'll come pick me up' Joey agreed, 'as if Potter, I'm taking you to the doctor' He lifted her off the couch and out to the car. 'Thanks Pace' she said as they were in the waiting room at 'Capeside Medical Centre'.  
'Miss Potter' the nurse called Joey in, 'Ill wait here k Potter?' asked Pacey, 'Yep if I need you you'll be able to hear me, k?' she joked with Pacey.  
  
'Jo, what's wrong?' Pacey asked when Joey came back into the waiting room crying 'The Doctor, thinks that I might have a disease' as she finished she burst out in tears, 'Shhhh Jo, its ok, I'm here' Pacey tried to comfort her, 'Pace, when he calls me back in with the results can you come in with me?' Joey asked Pacey, 'Sure, Jo' he answered as she cuddled into him.  
'Miss Potter' the nurse called her in. They walked in hand in hand both had tears in their eyes and sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. 'Good Morning, I'm Dr South' he introduced himself to Pacey handing him his hand, 'Pacey Witter' he said and shook his hand.  
  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger people but I promise I will write more if you R & R. K thanks.  



	2. Just Another Day 2

'Joey, the news is not too good' Dr Smith started, 'you have a Disease called 'Synosynsynis' and what is does is it eats away at your Liver, the good thing is, is that with Radiography it can be cured.' Joey burst into tears hugging Pacey, tears were welling in his eyes too, 'Oh Jo, this cant me happening, not to us', after a series of new tests they left.  
The car ride home was silent apart from Joeys sobs, Pacey pulled over on the side of the road and burst out in tears. Joey didn't know what to do so she reached over and kissed the top of his forehead, 'Jo, no matter what happens I'll be there for you always' Pacey said, 'And I'll always love you'. They both burst out in tears again.  
Pacey decided to stay with Joey to tell Bodie and Bessie and then they would tell Dawson, Jen, Andie and Jack.  
Pacey and Joey would often be seen sleep on the couch and would often fall asleep together.  
It was 1am when Pacey woke up and saw that Joey wasn't with him he walked into the kitchen and saw the bathroom light on he walked in and wished he hadn't, Joey had passed out on the side of the toilet, Pacey rushed to the phone where he called the Ambulance and then Dawson and Jen.  
By the time they were at the Hospital a crowd had gathered and the whole waiting room was full with Bessie, Bodie, Alex, Jen, Dawson, Jack, Andie, Gail, Mitch and even Principal Green (Pacey was in with Joey), when the Dr entered the whole room stood up. 'Dr will she be ok' everyone asked at the same time, 'Yep, she'll be fine, it was just the side effects of the Kemo and you did the right thing in bringing her in here.' The Dr answered like he had just seen a ghost,'When will she be ..... you know wble to talk??' Pacey asked, 'Oh, anywhere from a couple of minutes till tomorrow' He answered and left the room.  
'Pacey, why doesnt Dawson take you back to our house and you can sleep there' Gail offered, 'Thanks but I'd rather stay here' Pacey said as he fell asleep on the side of Joey's arm.  



	3. Just Another Day 2

Pacey woke with a start 'where am I?' 'Pacey, Joey woke up', oh yeah he was at the hospital, 'Dawson, can I see her??' asked Pacey 'umm yeah but you have to wait for Bessie and Bodie to leave first' Dawson replied.  
  
***************** Meanwhile in Joey's Room*******************   
'Joey, Pacey really wants to see you so Im gonna go see if hes awake K?' Bodie asked, 'Yeah sure go tell him to get his arse in here' Joey joked as Bodie waked out of the room into the hall. 'Bessie, when can I go home??' Joey asked, 'Well Joey, they said that you will have to stay in here for a few days and then you can -' 'Go Home' Pacey cut of Bessie, he ran over to her side and kissed her. 'Mabye I'll just leave' Bessie suggested as she walked out.  
Pacey sat down on the chair beside her bed, 'Joey you gave me such a fright, I thought that you were dead and I dont know what I'd do without you to annoy' Pacey joked, 'Pace, I'll never leave you'.  
  
******************* Later That week***********************  
  
'Pace I'm so sorry you had to come get me but Bessie had to work' Joey Apologised, 'No problems Jo, I was gonna come see ya later anyway.' Pacey pulled into the Potters front yard and stopped the car, he jumped out ran around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. 'That'll be 3.50 thanks Mam.' Pacey said trying to keep a straight face, But burst out laughing,'Well the company wasnt that good so sorry but you only get a kiss' she Joked as she kissed him on the cheek. 'Well that was worth $1, Jo' Pacey joked.  
They walked in and turned on the lights, Joey rushed to the couch while Pacey went into the kitchen, 'Jo you want a Soda?' Pacey asked, 'Yep but pour it in a glass' Joey answered.  
Soon Joey had become used to Pacey worring over her every move and it didnt worry her so much now.  
  
*******************The Next Week***************************  
  
One afternooon as Joey was sitting on the couch watching Oprah the phone rang, 'Hello' she awnswered,'Yes May I please speak to Miss Josephine Potter?'the voice at the other end asked, 'Speaking' Joey was getting nervous 'Yes hello Joey its Dr Smith here, its time to see how the Kemotheraphy is working and so i'd like you to come down to my office as soon as you can.' 'Well Im free any day since it's school Hols' Joey said feeling alot more relieved but worried at the same time, she made an appointment for next wendesday and walked down to the dock to go see Dawson.  
When she got to Dawson's she decided not to climb the ladder but to go see Mitch and Gale, she knocked on the door and waited for it to open, but it didnt. She decided that they werent home and walked next door to Jens.  
'Hey Joey' Jen yelled when she opened the door straighting herself up.'Im not interruppting stuff am I?'Joey asked, 'Nahh, come in Henry and me were having a make-out session' Jen replied laughing. Joey walked into the house and henry came out of the living room, 'Oh Hey Joey I didnt even notice you there' Henry said while putting on his T-shirt.' Hey, I just came pver to see if you knew where Dawson was?'Joey asked, 'Oh didnt he tell you?' 'Tell me what??' Joey Questioned, 'Well he went on some sort of Family Holiday for the rest of the Hols' Jen told Joey 'OK well he didnt teel me and so im goon go see Pacey and see if he knew.' Joey said as she headed for the door. 'Joey do you want a ride to the Video store?' Henry offered, 'Yeah thanks that would be kool'  
When she got to the Video store she walked in and saw no one at the counter and so she went around the back. 'Pacey, you here' she yelled. 'Ahhhhhhhh' she secreamed, she felt someone grap her from behind, 'Shhhhhh Jo, its just me' Pacey said 'Come on lets go get a drink' He suggsted. 'Sorry Pacey you just gave me a fright' she apoligised, 'I got a Drs appointment next Wednesday Pacey to see what the Kemo has done and I want you to come with me, ok? Joey asked, 'Yeah thats cool wat Time???  
  
***********************************************************  
  
To Be Continued  
Is Joey Better or Worse?? Find out in Part 4  
  
Do you want more??? Please R&R telling me weather you do or Dont. Alos any suggestions would be greatly apreacated  
  
Thanks Bug1999  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
